


Moja kolej na szaleństwo

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [64]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Choćby przez jeden dzień, Danny jako Steve, Fluff, M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, drouble, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny w końcu ma dość i pokazuje to dość otwarcie</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moja kolej na szaleństwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> I zaczynamy! Rusza Tydzień Hawaii, mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się wiele chętnych na udział w nim!
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Steve nie wierzył w to, co widział. Po prostu nie było to normalne, to on powinien być na miejscu Danny'ego. To on był tu tym szalonym.  
– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że chcesz wysadzić ten budynek, bez względu na zakładników? - nie dowierzał.  
– Ludziom nic się nie stanie. Nie masz o co się bać – zapewnił, machając ręką.  
– Ale chcesz ryzykować? Ty?  
– To wcale nie jest takie ryzyko. Bardziej ryzykowny był mój poranny wypad na deskę – rzucił lekko.  
– Przecież rano było ostrzeżenie o falach! Nikt, oprócz profesjonalistów nie wybierał się pływać! I ty wstałeś rano? Co się z tobą dzieje? - Steve zupełnie go nie rozumiał.  
– To ty zawsze jesteś tym szalonym. Teraz moja kolej!  
          McGarrett spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i w końcu chyba zrozumiał.  
– Chcesz mi pokazać jak to jest żyć ze mną? Okej, mogę powstrzymać część swojego szaleństwa – obiecał.  
– Och tak, widzisz już, że nie jest to nic przyjemnego. Choć przyznać muszę, że miło nie mieć ograniczeń. Można żyć, jak się chce, a...  
– Dobra, zrozumiałem! Wszystko wróci już do normy? - zapytał z nadzieją.  
– Skoro teraz moja kolej, to póki mogę, zrobię jeszcze jedno.  
          Danny przybliżył się do niego i pocałował. Obaj czekali na to dostatecznie długo. Może szaleństwo Williamsa miało jednak swoje plusy?


End file.
